legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Yoda
Het minifiguur is een weergave van het personage uit de filmsaga Star Wars die, op deel IV na, in alle films voor komt. Samenstelling Yoda heeft een speciaal gevormd groen hoofd met twee grote oren opzij, groene handen en korte benen. Door de jaren heen zijn er verschillende varianten uitgebracht: }} }} }} }} }} Verhaal Quote: "Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Force,and a powerful ally it is." -- Yoda tijdens Luke´s training. Yoda is een Jediridder en wordt algemeen beschouwd als de belichaming van rechtvaardigheid. Op het gebied van wijsheid was Yoda de sterkste Jedi ooit. Zijn reputatie van sterkste Jedimeester is welverdiend vanwege het grote aantal Jediridders die hij heeft getraind, waaronder Mace Windu, Count Dooku en Luke Skywalker. Het is niet bekend wanneer Yoda een Jedi is geworden. Er doen onder fans echter geruchten de ronde dat Yoda op zijn 50e een Jediridder werd en op zijn 100e Jedimeester. Opvallend is zijn taalgebruik: Yoda heeft de neiging om plaats en tijd te verwisselen met onderwerp en persoonsvorm. In plaats van "We must destroy the Sith" zegt Yoda "Destroy the Sith we must". Episode I Ten tijde van Episode I is Yoda al meer dan 800 jaar oud. De Duistere Kant (Dark Side) begint in deze periode meer macht te krijgen. Yoda waarschuwt vaak voor de gevaren en onduidelijkheden van de Duistere Kant. Op het moment dat de Jedi-meester Qui-Gon Jinn gedood wordt door Darth Maul, voelt Yoda dat er nog een (sterkere) Sith is. Ondanks zijn grote beheersing van De Kracht (The Force) lukt het Yoda echter niet om erachter te komen dat Darth Sidious de grote man achter de Duistere Kant is. Episode II In Episode II voorziet Yoda een nieuwe oorlog. De Jedi-meester Count Dooku, een oude leerling van Yoda, heeft na de dood van Qui-Gon Jinn de Jedi-raad verlaten. Count Dooku heeft een verbond gesloten met belangrijke ordes, en probeert een eigen rijk op te zetten. Hij krijgt steeds meer macht over duizenden stelsels. Als deze stelsels zich probeerden af te scheiden van de Galactische Republiek, wordt er gelijktijdig een aanslag gepleegd op de senator van Naboo, Padmé Amidala. De Jedimeester Obi-Wan Kenobi gaat op zoek naar de dader, en komt er achter dat er ondertussen een gigantisch klonenleger wordt gemaakt voor de Republiek. Zijn speurtocht leidt via een omweg naar Geonosis. Daar wordt een ander leger gebouwd, onder het bevel van Count Dooku. Obi-Wan Kenobi wordt aangevallen en gearresteerd. Yoda probeert samen met Mace Windu, Kenobi te redden en Count Dooku te stoppen. Mace Windu reist met 200 Jedi-ridders naar Geonosis, maar hij verliest de strijd, en bijna al zijn Jedi-ridders worden gedood. Als hij met de laatste 15 overlevenden is omsingeld, verschijnen er opeens schepen vol Clone Troopers, en Yoda. Na een heftige strijd moet Dooku zich terugtrekken. Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi (inmiddels bevrijd) achtervolgen hem, maar kunnen niet op tegen de krachten en ervaring van Dooku. Yoda komt net op tijd om hen te redden en gaat het gevecht aan. Yoda verslaat Dooku, maar toch kan Dooku nog ontsnappen. Na dit gevecht om Geonosis begint de oorlog tussen de Galactische Republiek, met Jedi-ridders, geholpen door de Clone Troopers, tegen de Separatisten, onder leiding van Dooku. Episode III In Episode III zet Darth Sidious zijn strategie voort om zijn keizerrijk te beginnen. Hij slaagt erin om Anakin Skywalker vanuit het Jedikamp naar zijn kant over te laten lopen en brengt met zijn hulp veel Jediridders om het leven. Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi weten aan de brute moordpartij te ontkomen, en ontdekken tot hun afschuw wat er gaande is. Yoda gaat eerst het gevecht aan met Darth Sidious, maar verliest dit. Daarop vlucht hij naar de planeet Dagobah, waar hij in ballingschap vele jaren zal doorbrengen. Episode V In Episode V wordt Yoda bezocht door Luke Skywalker, de zoon van Anakin. Yoda weet dat Luke de enige persoon is die de balans kan herstellen tussen goed en kwaad. Yoda besluit Luke eerst uit te testen door niet te onthullen wie hij werkelijk is, en ontdekt al snel dat Luke net zo impulsief is als zijn vader. Daarom is Yoda eerst tegen het plan Luke te trainen, maar de geest van Obi-Wan weet hem om te praten. Yoda slaagt erin om van Luke een Jediridder te maken. Hoewel Luke in de ogen van Yoda te vroeg weggaat om verder te vechten tegen het Galactische Keizerrijk, keert Luke later terug om zijn training af te maken. Episode VI In Episode VI keert Luke nog eenmaal terug naar Yoda, die inmiddels sterk verzwakt is door ouderdom. Yoda vertelt Luke dat zijn training is afgerond, maar dat hij pas een echte Jedi kan worden als hij zijn vader verslaat. Kort hierna sterft Yoda op 900-jarige leeftijd en wordt één met "De Kracht". Yoda’s dood is uniek voor een Star Warsfilm omdat hij het enige personage is dat een rustige, natuurlijke dood sterft. Aan het eind van Episode VI keert Yoda’s geest nog even terug, samen met de geesten van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. right|250px Notities * Yoda is ook een speelbaar personage in alle LEGO Star Wars videogames. * Bij de introductie in 2002 was Yoda het eerste minifiguur met een duidelijk andere hoogte door de invoering van kortere benen. Sindsdien zijn er een aantal kleine minifiguren, zoals Ewoks, jonge Anakin Skywalker en een jonge Boba Fett. * Yoda's hoofd is van rubber, in tegenstelling tot de normale plastic, omdat dat beter vormbaar is. Verwijzingen * Optreden van de 'grote' Yoda in de set 7194 Yoda Optredens Sets }} * 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) (2009, Clone Wars) Andere producten met kralen}} }} }} }} }} }} , met neon-groen lichtzwaard}} }} * 852550 CW Yoda Key Chain * 852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 * P2156 Yoda Connect & Build Pen Videogames }} * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Films * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of The Brick * The Quest for R2-D2 * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace Galerij Yoda.jpg|Yoda Yoda CW.jpg|Clone Wars versie 7958 Yoda.jpg|Santa Yoda